SoraxKairi Teardrops on my Gutiar
by Puppypaws4
Summary: First time with SoraxKairi enjoy!


**Sora and Kairi **

**A/N: okay, I know nothing about THIS kind of Kingdom Hearts, so yeah, enjoy though!**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't seeThat I want and I'm needing everything that we should beI'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks aboutAnd she's got everything that I have to live without_

I was so young, so innocent, a fool. I was desperately, hopelessly, in love with Sora, who, sadly was so madly in love with Namine. I saw him in the hallway, he was coming with Naming, I knew because I could see his hand in hers, a perfect fit. "Hey Kairi" Namine said in a cheerful tone, I smiled, a fake one. It's not that I hated Naming; she was a sweet, beautiful girl, and everything I wasn't. "Oh, it's almost time for class, I got to go, bye" She smiled and gave Sora quick kiss and walked off "Man, Kairi, I think I'm in love with her" there were the words I swore that would bring me to my knee's and cry, instead I sighed "Alright Sora whatever you say."

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funnyThat I can't even see anyone when he's with meHe says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Sora and I were in the library and began to laugh; I wasn't really sure what we were laughing about. When we finally stopped, the librarian, Saix, came out and told us to keep our traps shut. That only lasted for a couple of seconds when Sora, finally broke the silence "You know, Kairi, I think Riku likes you." He said that so blunt, and I wanted there to be a hint of jealousy in his voice, but it was still the sweet, voice I fell in love with. "I don't think so," I said, he looked at me with his beautiful, blue eyes "Do you still play guitar?" I decided to joke around with him now "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't."

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing starHe's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I was at home on my bed, with my guitar playing the basic chords, when I began to cry. I know he loves Namine, but I can never let him go. I decided to put down my guitar and cry in my hands, I lived with no one, so for my whole life I only had Sora and Riku. I got off my bed eyes all puffy and red and decided to go out on to my balcony and look at the stars. I looked at a star and it just zoomed across the sky, Riku always told me that if I made a wish on a shooting star, it would come true. "I wish Sora, would fall in love with me." I think that sounded selfish, but at this point I really didn't care. I decided than to take a walk, I started singing a song I played randomly from my Music Player.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?And there he goes, so perfectly,The kind of flawless I wish I could beShe'd better hold him tight, give him all her loveLook in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

The next day at school, I was reading a book for reading class, and Sora walked by and passed me a note, did my wish come true? Just then Namine sat beside me "Hey, Kairi" she said with the same cheery tone, "Hi, Namine." I'm not to sure, where Xion is; she usually comes to sit with us since we all have this class. "Have you seen Xion?" I asked, wrong choice too, "Oh, her, with Roxas" Namine and Roxas dated for a while, I think she thought she loved him, but than he broke up with her for Xion (A/N: Yeah, only in my world.) I looked over at Sora, who was talking to Axel, and I realized that Namine barley had time for Sora, being class president, honor roll student, in choir, and on the tennis team, she was taking him for granted. Sora looked over at me and smiled, but I loved him for his eyes, beautiful blue eyes, Namine had better realize how luck she is.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing starHe's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I was back in my room doing an assignment that Xigbar gave us. The assignment is "When you are older, what do you wish o do in your life?" I wanted to write "For me to be with Sora and Namine to be with Riku" but Xigbar didn't like me all that much, and would read it aloud probably. I decided after about five minutes of thinking, that I would practice my guitar. I started to play for a little while and than I remembered, why I liked this guitar

_~Flashback~_

_Sora and I were walking through town, when we stumbled across this beautiful music shop. We both stared in 'aw' for a moment before I had enough courage to walk in "Kairi, what are you doing?" Sora said at me while grabbing my hand to prevent me from going in. I sighed, "Look here Sora, stores are meant for going in them that's what their made to do" I pulled hard enough to release from his grip; I walked in, and met Roxas, Xion and Namine. The next time we were the Sora saw me looking at a guitar "Sir, I want that guitar" I looked shocked "Sora you can't just.." he cut me off "Consider it a early birthday present" I looked at him funny "My birthday's not until January?" Sora looked confused "So?" I was starting to get impatient "It's February!" He just smiled and handed me the guitar "Shut up and take it!" I smiled_

I looked at the guitar and looked back up, tears were in my eyes. I took another step out on the balcony and began to cry. "Sora, why did you choose her?"

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the lightI'll put his picture down and maybeGet some sleep tonight_

I came back into my room, and cried on my bed. I sat up and picked up a picture of Sora and I when we were younger, back when everything made sense. I was ready to go to sleep since my head hurt, and it felt like I had a hangover. I got up and turned off the light I started to cry again, lately I have been doing a lot of that. And I ran to my bed, as though it would protect me some how. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't get Sora's voice, his face, his eyes, out of my head. After all the thinking and crying I finally fell asleep.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only one who's got enough of me to break my heartHe's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I doHe's the time taken up, but there's never enoughAnd he's all that I need to fall into.._

I was at school next day, sitting at my desk when Xion came up to me and saw me staring at Sora "Kairi, you've really got to get over him." I looked up at her, and looked back at Sora. Namine had joined them and was holding Sora's hand, it crushed me so much to see that, I loved him, and I needed him. He was all I think about now, and the fact that I just realized this, killed me. Maybe if I kept praying, and hoping, Sora, would feel the same way, and Namine would find love in Riku. I sat on that balcony every night now praying, hoping that he would come to me, he never did.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

That was the end of that, he was Namine's.

A/N: Like I said first SoraxKairi, and had hints of Roxas and Xion.

Xion: I liked it

Me: YAY! REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE


End file.
